


Big Boss Man

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [7]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Gangs, Post-Apocalypse, Theft, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: "...Are they going at it again?" Barret asked incredulously.
"Honeymoon," Tifa sing-songed at him, walking past with a crate full of supplies to be shifted in their storage -- she didn't like to keep their things in one place for very long, maintaining several bolt holes throughout the ruined city just in case.
"It's been years!" Barret protested, picking up his own stack of crates.





	

"...Are they going at it again?" Barret asked incredulously.

"Honeymoon," Tifa sing-songed at him, walking past with a crate full of supplies to be shifted in their storage -- she didn't like to keep their things in one place for very long, maintaining several bolt holes throughout the ruined city just in case.

"It's been _years_!" Barret protested, picking up his own stack of crates.

"Longer," Tifa replied cheerfully, setting her crate down and standing carefully, wiping at the sweat on her forehead, turning to smile at Barret. "They're in love!"

"Well, yeah, but do they have to be in love so loud?" Barret asked, letting the crates drop.

"Careful!" Tifa warned, slapping a sharp sting into his arm for dropping their goods so carelessly.

"Aw, Tif," Barret whined, rubbing his arm.

"Come on, then, four more trips!" Tifa said, leading the way back to the van, Terra keeping watch over it while they unloaded.

"Yes, ma'am," Barret answered, grinning when Tifa glared a little at him.

"Digging yourself a hole there, Boss?" Terra grinned, leaning against the van.

"Always," Barret sighed, stacking some crates to unload. "You doing the restock trip out?"

Terra nodded. "Yeah, taking Wakka," he answered, jerking a thumb at the resident mechanic elbows-deep in the hood of the van.

Barret grinned. "Best of luck to you."

"...One time. I crash ONE time!" Wakka protested, tugging harshly at a stubborn wiring coil.

Terra snorted. "I'm still driving."

"ONE TIME!"

Chuckling, Barret carried his load back, passing Tifa on the way, who just raised at eyebrow at him. "Dilly dallying?"

"Never," Barret chuckled, but he picked up the pace, carefully lowering the crates this time before jogging back out to the van, catching up to her for the walk in once more.

"This as much as you'd wanted?" he asked her at length, setting his set down and moving with her for the last trip.

Tifa frowned a bit as she thought. "We should be okay," she said at length. "But we need Rox to get that Freemont data so we can move into that market, then--"

"Then we conquer the north for the resources before swinging through town and kicking Reno out on his face," Barret finished, Terra grinning at his words and Wakka whooping into the car engine.

Tifa rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded, picking up the last of the crates and setting them on the ground for right now, helping Barret secure the van's hatch.

"Be safe," she said to Terra, who saluted her.

"No unnecessary risks, in and out," Barret ordered, Terra and Wakka both nodding as Wakka closed the hood and Terra snatched the keys from him.

"Will do, Boss," Terra grinned, hopping into the cab and guiding the van out their hidden side entrance once Wakka was set.

Tifa watched them go to make sure they hadn't been spotted before aiding Barret in concealing the area once move, arms locked as she lifted her last load.

"They'll be fine," Barret said, gently bumping her shoulder as they walked.

Tifa smiled up at him. "I know," she said confidently.

"Good," Barret grinned back, reaching for her once they'd relieved their load. "Hey, you ever miss our honeymoon phase?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, but let herself be pulled close to him and into his arms, her hands resting on his shoulders comfortably.

"Who says we left it?" she teased.

Barret snorted.

Tifa laughed a bit. "Well, we still have fun, right?"

"Right," Barret agreed, kissing her sweetly. "But don't you wanna just... give those knuckleheads a run for their money?"

Tifa laughed again, patting his cheek. "Maybe later. There's inventorying to do now, and we still need to siphon some more of Cloud's gems into the right places."

"Work, work, work," Barret grumbled, kissing her again.

"Later," Tifa repeated. Promised.

Barret couldn't help but smile at that, nodding.

He linked hands with her as they meandered back into the heart of the headquarters, locking doors behind them and arming various traps and tricks, Tifa fond of them in favor of a brute force approach to protection. Not that physical protection wasn't important -- and needed -- but it was telling that the Wolves were mostly stronger in brains than brawn.

Barret preferred those with a good balance, hence his recruitment of Terra and Cid and Zack, but Tifa saw something special in this band of barely-legal kids that ran their mouths and fucked like rabbits and had the quickest fingers on the continent.

Wolves. He nodded at Cid as they passed him, tugging Tifa into him. For being as sharp as they all appeared, he wondered when they'd figure out Tifa was the Alpha of this little pack...?


End file.
